This application relates to a method and system for providing more accurate lifing estimates of components of a gas turbine engine based upon actual usage, and further providing the ability to recommend future uses to maximize the value of the remaining life.
Gas turbine engines are known and typically include a fan delivering air into a compressor, where it is compressed, and then delivered into a combustor. The air is mixed with fuel and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors, driving them to rotate. The turbine rotors, in turn, rotate the compressor and fan rotors.
As is known, a number of components in the gas turbine engine have a useful operating life or a published life which is limited due to the damage accumulated on the components. As an example, the discs in the compressor and a number of components in the turbine section have limited lives. Regulatory authorities require a number of “cycles” be provided (published) for each disk component per the applicable regulation(s). Operators of aircraft including the particular engines count the number of flight cycles, and remove components for replacement once the useful operating life or published life cycles has been reached. The component lifing may include the impact of repairs to extend the useful life.
Typically, the cyclic lives for components have been set conservatively and based upon one or a few design flight cycles. And all flights of all aircraft are counted as “one” cycle.
Each flight includes a speed increase at takeoff, which rapidly applies stresses on the rotating parts. Then, there is climb which is also relatively high power, cruise at altitude which is relatively low power, and then landing and a thrust reverse to stop movement of the aircraft.
However, all flights are not equal. The damage accumulated on the components is different for different flights.